The Rose and the Wolf
by novamage87
Summary: All the wolf ever wanted was to protect his rose.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at the _From Dust Till Dawn._ In fact only two customers were present. One was a rather tall fellow in black jacket over a white dress shirt. He has shoulder-length hair, colored silver which covers his eyes along with a black top hat. If one was to actually look under all of that they would notice silver eyes staring back at them. His black boots come up to his knees. He wears gloves and a belt, both of which are brown and have buckles. He carries two swords. One a silver blade on his back. The other a golden blade down on the back of his hip just above the tailbone.

"Hmn… maybe I should get another dust crystal while I'm here. Just in case," He said absentmindedly as he peered at the dust available for sale.

The door chime rang catching the man's attention. Five men had entered the store. The man in black ducked down below the shelves before anyone noticed him.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" the lead man in white asked the store clerk.

Just as the words left his mouth the man to his left drew a gun on the clerk.

"Please just take the money and leave," the clerk pleaded.

"Shhh shh shh. Calm down we're not here for your money," he assured the clerk. The man in white turned to his associate, "Grab the dust."

The men all started moving to gather the dust from the shop. Moving as carefully as possible the man in black tried to get closer to the leader of the group before anyone noticed him. He then noticed a girl in red with headphones over her ears.

"Damnit. She doesn't even know the store is being robbed. She's going to get herself killed at this rate."

He started moving towards the girl when the sound of a blade being drawn stopped him in his tracks.

"Alright kid put your hands where I can see them," demanded a deep voice.

The girl didn't hear him with the headphones on. "Hey! I said hands in the air." He came up and touched her shoulder knocking off her hood. "You got a death wish or something?"

The girls took off her headphones. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air."

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes."

"Ahhh."

Just before the man in black was going to leap out and fight the thug the girl had already sent him flying.

Another thug came up and pointed a gun at her. The girl responded by kicking him out the window. What came next surprised the man in black. The girl stood up equipped with a red scythe. Spinning the blade around she looked at the thugs.

"Okay. Get her," the man in white commanded the thugs.

With the blade of the scythe still in the ground she jumped and kicked the first thug back. As she landed she shot another thug and using the momentum of the kickback she spun and hit the other thug with her scythe.

"So the scythe is a gun too," the man in black stated as he observed the girl fight.

A thug started shooting at her but she dodged the bullets with unnatural speed and came up slamming her scythe into the thug knocking him unconscious.

With the last of the thugs down all that remained was their leader, the man in white.

"Well, Red, I think we can say it's been a very eventful evening." He then raised his cane revealing it to be a gun. "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired a flare at the girl.

Blinded the man in black couldn't see anything. Rubbing his eyes the man in black looked around and he spotted the girl climbing a ladder. "Shit at this rate that thug is going to escape." The man then sprinted after her.

After climbing up the man in black saw an airship and the man he was after on it. "Damnit! You won't get away that easily," the man in black said as he drew the silver blade on his back with his right hand.

Rushing forward he saw the man in white throw a red crystal at the girl and aim his cane at it. Reaching his left hand back to the golden blade he jumped in front of the girl just as the crystal exploded.

"Woahohohhh! Wait what!?" the man in white shouted.

The flames were being absorbed by the man in black's golden blade.

"Hmph… that's it?" the man in black asked as he aimed his silver blade at the gunship and started firing at it. What the man did not expect was for fire magic to be launched his way. The first shot was easily deflected. He then jumped back just as the ground below him erupted in fire. Aiming his silver blade at the ship again he started firing. He then noticed orange circles appear around him and the girl. Grabbing her he lunged forward just as the circles blew up. Getting up he noticed the gunship out of range and leaving.

"Shit."

The girl then looked at him. "You're a hunter?"

"Uh…."

Looking at the man in black with stars in her eyes, "Can I have your autograph?"

Facepalming the man in black shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" the girl asked disheartedly.

"Well first off, I'm not a full-fledged hunter. I have yet to graduate. Second, I don't give out autographs."

"If you're not a full-fledged hunter then that means you go to Beacon Academy right?" she asked, her excitement back.

Looking at the girl he sighed. "Look, my name is Soren Starkhaven. And you are?"

Realizing she had been rude at not introducing herself she quickly replied. "Ruby Rose"

"Well Ruby would you like to become a huntress?"

"Yes yes yes a million times yes more than anything in the world!"

Sighing once again he said "I think I'm going to regret this, but… Come with me I think I can get you into Beacon."

"Wait, Really!?"

"Yeah, I saw you fight and I have to say I'm impressed. The way you used the momentum of our rifle shots in combat to aid you in not only movement but to increase the amount of force into your attacks also was impressive. Not many would think to use that to their advantage."

The smile she gave him after he said that was so big and joyful Soren almost smiled back, almost.

* * *

As the door opened Soren looked up to see a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes.

"So, Ozpin, what do you think? Can she attend?"

"Yes she will be attending the school this year. Based on what we saw tonight and who she claims taught her she will be a very good student. But enough about her. Will you be coming back to us this year?"

"Yes… Its high time I got back into the thick of things." Soren replied looking down.

"Good. Since you never completed your first year you will be retaking it."

"Yes, sir," and with that Soren left.

"This will be an interesting year indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything form Rwby, just my Oc.**

When Soren thought that Ruby was going to blow people away at Beacon this is not what he had in mind. He had just witnessed her explode.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about," said a girl Soren could only describe as white as snow and probably just as cold.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Agh. You complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Actually she's here under my request." Soren replied for Ruby.

"And who are you exactly?" Snow asked with her arms crossed.

"Soren Starkhaven at your service." he replied with a bow.

"Well Soren this isn't your average battle school. So be careful on who you pick to be here next time."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge people, princess," he countered earning a snicker from Ruby.

"It's heiress actually," came another female voice behind Soren. Turning he saw a girl with black hair with a bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," she explained

"Finally the recognition I deserve."

"The same company known for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the girl in the bow said earning snicker from Ruby as well.

"What how dare?" with that Weiss turned and left.

"I promise I will make this up to you," called Ruby. "Guess I'm not the only one who's having a rough first day," she sighed.

"Eh, she kinda had it coming the way she was treating you."

"This is why I prefer weapons over people," muttered Ruby.

"I agree, weapons are much more… compliant."

Pulling out her scythe, "My sweetheart here is much cooler anyway."

"It's a high-caliber sniper-scythe right?" Soren asked.

"Finally someone who appreciates weapons like I do!"

Pulling out his silver blade, "This is my custom built revolver type gunblade," flipping out the cylinder, "unlike most gunblades, the barrel is the blade with this one. Since it doesn't need to switch from blade to gun in order to fire its faster than most other gunblades."

"That's so cool! But what's with the chain on the hilt?"

"It looks cool."

"No it doesn't."

"Come on, admit it you think it looks cool."

"Nope."

Going from crestfallen back to normal in a second, "Anyway this little beauty here," sheathing his silver blade he pulled out his golden one, "is a fire sword."

Ruby's eyes lit up like stars, "Awesome!"

"Yep using the dust crystal in the hilt here I can light it up whenever. It can also absorb fire of any kind to boost its abilities to the point that when I strike something it explodes."

"So it's a boom stick?"

"Huh… I guess it is," Soren said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey, where are we supposed to be going anyway?"

"Oh right, this way to the main hall."

The two continued to walk into the school building with Soren leading the way.

"You sure know your way around here."

"That's because I went here last year."

"Wait! You're a second year!?"

"I'm kinda complicated actually… I never finished my first year here so I have to retake it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Some stuff happened and I left," said Soren as he turned his head away from Ruby.

Suddenly there was a blonde girl in front of them waving, "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot."

"Yang!" with that Ruby took off.

"Hey! Wait!" called Soren as he chased after Ruby. "Damn, she's fast"

"How's your first day going little sister?" said the so called Yang.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish. I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You!" yelled Weiss from right behind Ruby.

Jumping into her sister's arms, "Oh god it's happening again," Ruby whined.

By now Soren had finally caught up, but having no clue as to what was going on he decided to stay out of it.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," yelled an irritated Weiss.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," said a shocked Yang.

"It was an accident," said Ruby as Yang put her down.

It was at this point Soren decided to tune them out. "Hmn… so she has a sister. Well if she's anything like Ruby she will be an excellent huntress someday, and this Weiss character. She's a Schnee so she probably has great combat training already… though her personality could use some work she would make another valuable teammate."

The sound of a microphone brought his attention to the stage where Ozpin was getting ready to make his speech.

"I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy and need of purpose, direction," it was at this point Soren felt as if this speech was directed at himself. "You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," with that Ozpin left the stage.

"He seemed kinda off," stated Yang.

"Almost like he wasn't even there."

"Ozpin is possibly the wisest man you will ever meet,"defended Soren.

"Ah! Soren I'm so sorry I just ran off back there!" apologized Ruby.

"Ruby, it's fine I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost by yourself is all."

"Hey! I can take care of myself!"

"Really cause I left you alone for 5 minutes and you exploded," joked Yang.

Ruby growled causing Yang to laugh.

"Anyway, Soren is it? My name is Yang and thanks for taking care of my lil sis today."

"The days not over yet…" he muttered. "Well she certainly came in with a bang."

"Heh...just so you know, puns are my thing though I appreciate the effort." Yang said with a wink.

"We should head to the ballroom and get ready for bed."

Yang gasped "But we just met, aren't you rushing things?"

"Wait what!?"

"I mean I'm just not sure I'm ready yet."

Soren then gave her a deadpan look "You're just fucking with me, aren't you?"

Yang gave a wink and a mischievous smile "Yep."

Soren crossed his arms and gave a slight chuckle "Respect. Not many can catch me off guard like that."

Upon entering the ballroom there were people and sleeping bags everywhere.

"Alright just find a place to set up. Um changing rooms are over there and I guess that's it," said Soren.

"Uh Soren. I uh… just wanted to thank you for today," said Ruby nervously.

"Hmn? Yeah, no problem. If you ever need anything, and I do mean anything, just ask," walking away he found a nice little corner to sleep in. Taking off his swords and setting them next to him as he sat down and closed his eyes "Those two are going to be a handful," he said to himself as sleep overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

I **don't own RWBY**

"Ugh. Can't I at least get a coffee first?" asked a very tired Soren.

"Not our fault you slept in late and we had to drag you out here," replied Ruby

"I wouldn't have slept in late if you hadn't kept me up when I wanted to go to sleep to introduce me to some people you met. No offense Jaune, Blake I really did enjoy meeting you guys."

"None taken," said the blonde swordsman named Jaune.

The girl with the black bow named Blake kept silent.

"Hey, liven up a bit it's a beautiful morning today," said Yang as she hit Soren's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, firecracker."

"Ha! Our uncle calls me the same thing."

"I can see why. Though, I do have to admit back up here on Beacon cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, it's a beautiful sight."

"So, Soren, you've done this whole initiation thing before right? Got any tips for the rest of us?" asked Yang

"Yeah. Don't get killed. That'd be bad. Other than that I can't say. It changes every year."

Yang shrugged "Oh, well."

"Heh you're very laid back."

"Of course. How are you going to have fun in life if you worry about every little thing?"

"That's Yang for you," said Ruby

It was then that Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

The woman next to Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch began to speak,

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today. "

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," finished Ozpin

"What!?" screamed Ruby.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded during the remainder of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you accordingly. Are there any questions?"

Juane raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good now take your positions," ordered Ozpin.

Spreading his feet apart and crouching a bit Soren prepared himself for the launch.

"God I hate this part," he said as he grabbed his hat.

"Really? I think it's gonna be fun," said Yang

"Yeah well unlike birds I don't have these things called wings."

"Hey lighten up a bit," she said as she winked and pulled out some aviators.

"Where did you- WAAH!" Soren yelled as he was launched into the air.

"Shit shit shit!" pulling out his swords he prepared for his landing, but before he could do anything he hit a tree branch knocking the wind out of him.

"Agh…. that could've gone better," he said as he dropped down.

"Now where to?" he asked aloud when he heard a growl behind him. Slowly drawing his swords he turned to get a look at whatever was causing the noise. What he saw were multiple sets of red eyes looking back at him.

"Well fuck," he said as an alpha beowolf lunged at him.

Dropping to his back he fired three shots from his silver blade as it went over him. Rolling to the side as another beowolf slashed where he was; he brought the golden blade up slashing into its side and burning it. He then pointed the silver weapon at the beowolf and shot it's head killing the creature. He turned just in time to see the paw of the alpha crash into his chest launching him into the air. Hitting the ground he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Agh! Fuck must have broken a rib," he groaned in pain.

"Soren!?" came a questioning and slightly annoying female voice.

Soren looked to his left to see Weiss with a slightly worried expression.

"Ahh, fuck, did it have to be you?" Soren complained

"What!?"

"Nothing. But get ready a group of beowolves is on its way." he groaned as he got up.

"You just had to bring trouble didn't you?"

"Yeah yeah just be sure not to dirty your skirt, ice queen."

"Hmmph"

They both got into ready positions as the grimm all showed up the alpha right in front of Soren. Weiss walked up and pointed her weapon at it switching to a fire shot when Soren put his hand in front of her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Just wait."

The alpha lunged at them both and mid jump there was a blur of red and the beast was launched back dead. There stood Ruby Rose as she turned to the two of them with a big smile on her face.

"See Weiss I told you I can fight." she said with pride.

Weiss turned to Soren, "How did you?"

"Focus on the battle! Weiss take the two to the left. Ruby the two in front of you."

"Soren!? When did you get here?"

"Kill first, ask questions later."

Everyone turned to take on the grimm assigned to them. Soren went to the right and found a single Beowolf in front of him.

"Piece of cake!" he shouted as he fired another shot from the silver blade blowing out it's right eye. Sprinting forward he ducked under a wild swing from the right and brought up the silver blade severing the right arm. The beowolf howled in pain before falling silent as Soren drove his sword into its throat killing the creature.

Sheathing his blades he bent over out of breath "Man… fighting with a broken rib is harder than looks."

He then heard Ruby scream.

"What the!? Ruby!" he turned to see her without her weapon cornered by an urasi.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he ran towards her. The urasi rearing back ready to rip apart its prey. Soren closed his eyes as he slid in front of Ruby. He could feel the teeth rip into the flesh of his shoulder. Drawing his golden blade he stabbed the beast in the midsection and activated the dust within burning the creature from the inside. As it died and dissolved like all grimm do he fell to his knees. The sword almost slipping from his grasp.

Looking up at Ruby he asked, "You alright?"

"Soren… your shoulder…."

"Hey it's just a shoulder. I'd gladly give it up for your life."

What happened next surprised Soren. She hugged him.

Crying into his chest "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Putting a hand on her head he said, "Hey, you can't be crying while the instructors are watching. Besides… hugging and a broken rib don't mix."

"Ah i'm sorry" she said as she let go.

"Are you two done yet?" came an irritated question from Weiss.

"Sorry if my bleeding shoulder was slowing us down."

"You're the dumbass who didn't activate your aura. Or do you not know what that is?"

"Oh I'm fully aware. ice queen. I just can't do it."

"What? But every living creature can. So why can't you?"

"Wish I knew. Don't have a semblance either. It's an anomaly even amongst the instructors. You're right though we should get moving," he said as he got up.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop the bleeding?" asked a very concerned Ruby.

Reaching into his pocket Soren pulled out some bandages, a needle, and some stitching.

"Do either of you know how to close a wound? Cause I can't do so with only one hand."

"Oh I do!" said an overly excited Ruby as she raised her hand. Weiss simply looked the other way.

Raising an eyebrow he handed her the supplies. After removing his coat and shirt they got a clean look at his wounds. The back was fine thanks to his sword taking the brunt of the teeth. The front, on the other hand, had deep marks. As Ruby was looking over the wound she noticed a scar on his chest. It looked old. She noticed Soren caught her staring and blushed a deep red. She then began working on closing the wound.

"Ow! Easy with the needle there."

"Sorry!"

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence as she worked on closing the wound.

"There," she said as she finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Soren then got up to retrieve his shirt when Weiss walked back to check on them.

Seeing Soren without his shirt she blushed red and looked away. Chuckling to himself Soren got redressed.

"Great fighting with only one arm now… and a broken rib. Can this situation get any worse?" Soren was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Ruby and Weiss argueing. Pinching the bridge of his nose "I just had to ask."

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" yelled Ruby

"I'm not perfect! Not yet anyways… but I'm still leagues better than you," Weiss said before walking on.

"You don't even know me," muttered Ruby.

"Those two are going to need some work if they're to be partners for the next four years," he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY**

"Ugh. Can't I at least get a coffee first?" asked a very tired Soren.

"Not our fault you slept in late and we had to drag you out here," replied Ruby

"I wouldn't have slept in late if you hadn't kept me up when I wanted to go to sleep to introduce me to some people you met. No offense Jaune, Blake I really did enjoy meeting you guys."

"None taken," said the blonde swordsman named Jaune.

The girl with the black bow named Blake kept silent.

"Hey, liven up a bit it's a beautiful morning today," said Yang as she hit Soren's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, firecracker."

"Ha! Our uncle calls me the same thing."

"I can see why. Though, I do have to admit back up here on Beacon cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, it's a beautiful sight."

"So, Soren, you've done this whole initiation thing before right? Got any tips for the rest of us?" asked Yang

"Yeah. Don't get killed. That'd be bad. Other than that I can't say. It changes every year."

Yang shrugged "Oh, well."

"Heh you're very laid back."

"Of course. How are you going to have fun in life if you worry about every little thing?"

"That's Yang for you," said Ruby

It was then that Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

The woman next to Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch began to speak,

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today. "

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," finished Ozpin

"What!?" screamed Ruby.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded during the remainder of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you accordingly. Are there any questions?"

Juane raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good now take your positions," ordered Ozpin.

Spreading his feet apart and crouching a bit Soren prepared himself for the launch.

"God I hate this part," he said as he grabbed his hat.

"Really? I think it's gonna be fun," said Yang

"Yeah well unlike birds I don't have these things called wings."

"Hey lighten up a bit," she said as she winked and pulled out some aviators.

"Where did you- WAAH!" Soren yelled as he was launched into the air.

"Shit shit shit!" pulling out his swords he prepared for his landing, but before he could do anything he hit a tree branch knocking the wind out of him.

"Agh…. that could've gone better," he said as he dropped down.

"Now where to?" he asked aloud when he heard a growl behind him. Slowly drawing his swords he turned to get a look at whatever was causing the noise. What he saw were multiple sets of red eyes looking back at him.

"Well fuck," he said as an alpha beowolf lunged at him.

Dropping to his back he fired three shots from his silver blade as it went over him. Rolling to the side as another beowolf slashed where he was; he brought the golden blade up slashing into its side and burning it. He then pointed the silver weapon at the beowolf and shot it's head killing the creature. He turned just in time to see the paw of the alpha crash into his chest launching him into the air. Hitting the ground he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Agh! Fuck must have broken a rib," he groaned in pain.

"Soren!?" came a questioning and slightly annoying female voice.

Soren looked to his left to see Weiss with a slightly worried expression.

"Ahh, fuck, did it have to be you?" Soren complained

"What!?"

"Nothing. But get ready a group of beowolves is on its way." he groaned as he got up.

"You just had to bring trouble didn't you?"

"Yeah yeah just be sure not to dirty your skirt, ice queen."

"Hmmph"

They both got into ready positions as the grimm all showed up the alpha right in front of Soren. Weiss walked up and pointed her weapon at it switching to a fire shot when Soren put his hand in front of her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Just wait."

The alpha lunged at them both and mid jump there was a blur of red and the beast was launched back dead. There stood Ruby Rose as she turned to the two of them with a big smile on her face.

"See Weiss I told you I can fight." she said with pride.

Weiss turned to Soren, "How did you?"

"Focus on the battle! Weiss take the two to the left. Ruby the two in front of you."

"Soren!? When did you get here?"

"Kill first, ask questions later."

Everyone turned to take on the grimm assigned to them. Soren went to the right and found a single Beowolf in front of him.

"Piece of cake!" he shouted as he fired another shot from the silver blade blowing out it's right eye. Sprinting forward he ducked under a wild swing from the right and brought up the silver blade severing the right arm. The beowolf howled in pain before falling silent as Soren drove his sword into its throat killing the creature.

Sheathing his blades he bent over out of breath "Man… fighting with a broken rib is harder than looks."

He then heard Ruby scream.

"What the!? Ruby!" he turned to see her without her weapon cornered by an urasi.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he ran towards her. The urasi rearing back ready to rip apart its prey. Soren closed his eyes as he slid in front of Ruby. He could feel the teeth rip into the flesh of his shoulder. Drawing his golden blade he stabbed the beast in the midsection and activated the dust within burning the creature from the inside. As it died and dissolved like all grimm do he fell to his knees. The sword almost slipping from his grasp.

Looking up at Ruby he asked, "You alright?"

"Soren… your shoulder…."

"Hey it's just a shoulder. I'd gladly give it up for your life."

What happened next surprised Soren. She hugged him.

Crying into his chest "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Putting a hand on her head he said, "Hey, you can't be crying while the instructors are watching. Besides… hugging and a broken rib don't mix."

"Ah i'm sorry" she said as she let go.

"Are you two done yet?" came an irritated question from Weiss.

"Sorry if my bleeding shoulder was slowing us down."

"You're the dumbass who didn't activate your aura. Or do you not know what that is?"

"Oh I'm fully aware. ice queen. I just can't do it."

"What? But every living creature can. So why can't you?"

"Wish I knew. Don't have a semblance either. It's an anomaly even amongst the instructors. You're right though we should get moving," he said as he got up.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop the bleeding?" asked a very concerned Ruby.

Reaching into his pocket Soren pulled out some bandages, a needle, and some stitching.

"Do either of you know how to close a wound? Cause I can't do so with only one hand."

"Oh I do!" said an overly excited Ruby as she raised her hand. Weiss simply looked the other way.

Raising an eyebrow he handed her the supplies. After removing his coat and shirt they got a clean look at his wounds. The back was fine thanks to his sword taking the brunt of the teeth. The front, on the other hand, had deep marks. As Ruby was looking over the wound she noticed a scar on his chest. It looked old. She noticed Soren caught her staring and blushed a deep red. She then began working on closing the wound.

"Ow! Easy with the needle there."

"Sorry!"

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence as she worked on closing the wound.

"There," she said as she finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Soren then got up to retrieve his shirt when Weiss walked back to check on them.

Seeing Soren without his shirt she blushed red and looked away. Chuckling to himself Soren got redressed.

"Great fighting with only one arm now… and a broken rib. Can this situation get any worse?" Soren was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Ruby and Weiss argueing. Pinching the bridge of his nose "I just had to ask."

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" yelled Ruby

"I'm not perfect! Not yet anyways… but I'm still leagues better than you," Weiss said before walking on.

"You don't even know me," muttered Ruby.

"Those two are going to need some work if they're to be partners for the next four years," he sighed.

The first thing Soren took note of was that his entire body hurt, badly. He then came to realize he was on his back. As he opened his eyes two blurry objects were hovering above him. One was yellow the other black.

"I see that you're awake now," said yellow.

"Hey there," greeted the black.

"Wha?" he asked. Then his vision slowly began to clear and he recognized the two standing over him as Yang and Blake.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Here give me your hand," said Yang reaching her hand out.

Getting pulled to his feet Soren took a look at his surroundings particularly for his hat. They were still in the Emerald Forest by the looks of things. To his left was the temple with the relics. No more than 3 feet away was his hat lying on the ground.

"Huh… so her plan really worked." he mused to himself as he picked his hat up and dusted it off.

"Well you look like shit. What happened?" asked Yang.

"Oh, it was horrible. There was a giant bird and a crazy girl in red and a really bitchy girl in white."

"Hey! I am not crazy! The plan worked, didn't it!?" yelled Ruby as she walked over from the tree she was in.

"Thinking to ride a nevermore, that's pretty crazy."

"You guys rode a nevermore?" asked Blake.

"Uh who's the orange?" asked Soren indicating a girl with orange hair talking at a superbly fast speed.

"The names Nora!" said the orange right next to Soren in a musical voice as she spread her hands out in front of her.

"Ho-how did you?" he asked looking at Nora and back to where she was originally. Then the sound of trees falling and a red head amazon warrior chick ran out with a deathstalker chasing her.

"And Miss Amazon just brought us a deathstalker." groaned Soren. An explosion to his left caught his attention.

"Can everyone just calm down for two seconds!?" yelled Yang.

"Um Yang." said Ruby as she pointed up.

Currently flying above them was a nevermore with Weiss.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled.

"I said jump."

"She did," agreed Soren.

"She's going to fall," stated Blake.

"I hope she falls."

"She'll be fine," hoped Ruby.

"And she's falling," stated Ren

"Haha!"

Then the blond hero Jaune leapt out of the trees to catch Weiss just to have her land on top of him. Miss Amazon still fighting the deathstalker was hit next to the group.

Soren bent down and offered her his hand "you alright?"

Taking his hand the woman got to her feet "yes, i'm fine, thank you."

Finally getting a good look at her Soren gasped, "Aerith?"

"Hmn?"

"It's nothing," he said pulling his hat down and looking away.

"Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together," joked Yang.

"Not if I can help it," said Ruby before she dashed off.

Firing a shot from her rifle, she launched herself at the beast only to be smacked to the ground. Realizing the beast was too much for her, she turned and ran. The creature wasn't going to give up that easily though. As it gave chase the nevermore from before started to fly over head.

Yang took off to help her sister with Soren right behind her. The nevermore reared back and launched its feathers. One of them pierced through Ruby's cloak sticking it to the ground. The rest landed in front of Soren and Yang blocking their path to Ruby.

"Ruby get out of there!" yelled a desperate Yang.

"I'm trying!"

The Deathstalker had caught up to Ruby and it raised its tail ready to strike Ruby down. Reaching for his sword Soren saw something rush by him in a blur of white. Looking back at the deathstalker he saw its tail frozen in place and Weiss standing next to Ruby. Soren sighed in relief at seeing Ruby safe and turned to head back.

Everyone regrouped at the temple to discuss what to do about the two Grimm.

"That thing is circling back, so what are we going to do?" asked Juane

"Look there is no use in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," said Weiss indicating the relics.

"Shes right, our object is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things," agreed Ruby.

"Run and live, now that's a plan I can get behind," said Juane.

"Whatever, lets just get this done," said Soren as he walked over and grabbed a grey king chess piece. "Hmn… now why is there only one of these?"

"Let's go," said Ruby leading everyone away from the Deathstalker.

Up ahead was a bridge leading to a ruined tower that the nevermore landed on just as the deathstalker, now free from the ice, burst from the forest. Everyone took off sprinting for the bridge.

Halfway across the bridge the nevermore swooped in smashing its body against the bridge breaking it in two. Soren felt the beast's feathers brush into him as it knocked him off the bridge into the chasm below. As he fell his vision turned red and a shadowy substance engulfed his body before he blacked out.


End file.
